


This Feels Right

by IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight/pseuds/IllFindMyWay_InTheMoonLight
Summary: Cora's death and life is Storybrooke has shaken everyone up... But tonight Regina is praying for her end and her savior is the only one that can help. One-shot





	

Trigger Warning: /Attempt /Talk of suicide

 

When Regina scattered her mother's ashes over the black mask of the ocean, she realised she didn't want to say goodbye, not now, not ever. Everything her mother ever did was her trying to love her daughter, and with a heart, it would have been so much easier for them. Regina missed her mother and couldn't believe it was really over.

Before Regina's mind could really get a hold of what was happening her feet hit the icy cold water.  
Regina was crying and screaming, begging for her mother. Trying to get the ashes back, trying to get her mother back.

Once the water had chilled Regina right to the bone and her crying had become a soft sob she swam back to the dock ladder and pulled herself out of the water and onto the edge of the dock, where she sat as she stripped down to her underwear and a see-through button up shirt, she knew the more clothes she had on the colder she would be.

Regina walked back along the swaying docks, her dripping wet clothes in her hand and her chattering teeth making a frightful tune.

The sea air was cold and the sound of creaking boats made the night seem even eerier then it should but for some odd reason this made Regina want to stay, maybe it's because it reminded her of home... No matter the reason, Regina didn't want to go back to her empty mansion alone, not now anyway.

Regina slumped onto the bench overlooking the ocean and let out a sigh. Maybe it's best if I stop breathing. Regina's thoughts swirled through her mind like a bullet train without brakes. Her head started to throb; she knew a headache wasn't far off.

Regina was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Regina?" it called, again and again, getting closer each and every time, but Regina didn't respond.  
"Regina?" Emma was now standing at the end of the bench looking right at Regina, but she didn't even glance at Emma for a second, she just sat there. "What happened?!" Emma questioned noticing the ex-Mayor was wearing next to nothing and what appeared to be her dripping wet clothes next to her.

Emma didn't even care what Regina would say, she took off her furry jacket and reach out to Regina gesturing she takes it... It wasn't taken. "Come on Regina, you're going to freeze to death."

Maybe that would be for the best.

Emma waited a moment for a witty comment, a shrug... anything, then she just moved towards Regina and wrapped the jacket around her, almost like a hug. Regina didn't refuse the hold, she actually eased into it a little.

Emma kept her arms around Regina for a long time; she only pulled away when she noticed small sobs coming from the other woman. "Regina." Emma didn't know what else to say, she couldn't say it would be okay because frankly, she had no idea if it would be... So she just locked eyes with Regina, hoping for something.

"It's my fault!" It was almost a scream and Emma was a little shocked.

"No, Regina, it wasn't your fault." Regina gave Emma a look, a weird look... Like Emma just badmouthed everything she had ever believed in, Emma noticed it. "It's Snow's." It was quiet and said shamefully, but it was the trust and what's the point of hiding from the truth. Regina's head fell to Emma's shoulder with louder sobs, this time it was a real hug.

The hug lasted endless minutes; it wasn't until Regina stood up screaming like she was in pain that it stopped. "I don't want this anymore." Regina made a run for the water but Emma was quicker on her feet.

Emma grabbed Regina in a bear hug just as she was about to jumped into the water and pulled her back. "Regina! What are you doing?" Regina fought the hold, she squirmed and kicked but Emma wouldn't let go. "Regina stop." Emma pushed Regina to the ground and straddled her so she would stop moving. "Please, Stop," Emma was now begging as tears started to form in her own eyes.

"Why do you even care!?" Regina yelled covering her face with her hands.

Emma paused for a moment to think about that, why did she care? "Because you didn't do anything, your mother's death is on Snow, not you. You may have been the Evil Queen once upon a time but you've changed and everyone deserves another chance."

Emma noticed Regina had stopped fighting so she got off of Regina and helped her up, as soon as Regina was on her feet again she made a break for the water, again Emma was quicker.  
This time the struggling lasted minutes until finally, Emma let her go. "If you jump, I jump." Both Emma and Regina knew that jump wouldn't actually kill them. For Regina, it was an attempt to escape into the ocean, something she had loved her entire life. And, for Emma, it was the sentiment, she wasn't going anywhere and she needed Regina to know that.

The words stopped Regina dead in her tracks. "Why?" It was soft and sad; there wasn't any more anger in Regina's voice.

"I'm not letting you go, I'm here."

Regina stepped off the slight ledge on the edge of the dock and just stood to face Emma, tears faster now than they ever were. It was a meaningful glaze that the two had... So many unsaid words shared and understood. Finally, after all this time they realized there was care in their twisted and childish relationship.

Regina didn't even think she just rushed into Emma's arms and hugged her so tightly; Emma suppressed a smile and hugged her back. "Thank you." Emma didn't reply she just hugged Regina tighter, her arms sliding all the way around her hips and to her back... Where they fell into place.

This hug... This hugged lasted longer than any other hug either woman has ever had. It came to an end when Emma spoke. "Come on, I'm gonna take you home." Regina didn't put up a fight she just followed Emma, grabbing her soggy clothes on the way to Emma's death trap.

The ride was quiet for most of the ride, but a few blocks from the Mills manor Regina spoke, it was a whisper but it was heard. "Why were you even at the docks?"

Emma turned to Regina for a second and gave her a sad smile. "The past few weeks have been crazy; I've been going there every night for the past two weeks." Emma looked to Regina again; clearly, she needed to explain a little more. "It's the only time I have to myself away from my family."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Princes life getting you down?"

Welcome back, Regina. Emma thought as she let out a little chuckle

"There's the Regina we know and love." Emma's eyes widened when she realised what she said, she was sure Regina's eyes and jaw was on the ground but she brushed past it when she heard a humoured laugh come from the brunette.

"Why'd you jump in?" Emma bit her tongue noticing what she let slip from her lips, surprisingly she got an answer.

"I wasn't ready to say goodbye, even to her ashes." Emma didn't need to respond, instead, she just nodded.

Finally, they reached the empty manor Regina had to call home. Regina got out assuming to be walking alone but Emma was shortly behind her, Regina looked a little confused but then noticed the wet clothes in her hands. Oh. When Regina got to the door she paused in thought, where were her keys?

Emma was a few steps in front of Regina; she had gone over to the fake rock near the footpath and was back beside Regina before Regina even had a second of clear thinking. Regina gave a confused kind of ‘how’ look and Emma simply replied. "Henry." Regina didn't need any more, she just took the key and opened the door.

Emma followed Regina inside but paused in the foyer. "Where do you want me to put these?" Regina took Emma's hand, without really realising she was taking her hand and pulled her upstairs to the bathroom hamper. Emma took the very big hint and put them in the hamper.

Emma turned to Regina from the wet clothes and was about to say goodbye or suggest she leave when two long tanned arms wrapped around her neck. Emma was a little shocked, again, but she was growing fond of Regina's hugs so she just hugged back.

The sobbing started again but this time it wasn't Regina, it was Emma. Regina pulled away almost instantly. "What's wrong?" It was so serious and sincere Emma almost fell over.

"I don't, I- Its" Emma's sobs were screwing with her breathing, Regina had noticed so she just held Emma a little longer until her breathing formed a nice pattern again.

"I don't know what I would have done if you..." Emma faded out as more sobs came but Regina knew what she was going to say anyway.

"I don't- I won't leave. I was feeling extremely lost and got caught up in my emotions. I know I'm far from okay, and I know I need help but I don't want to leave my life just yet." Regina replied honestly, she felt so comfortable in that moment. "Besides, if I did, I think your family would have been happy, so in the long run... You'd be happy."

"They aren't my real family, Henry and..." Emma stopped herself just in time.

"And?" Regina asked; seriously not knowing what Emma was going to say.

Emma didn't think, it was too late and she was too emotional to think. She just did. Emma's lips were on Regina's in seconds, at first seeking approval and when she got it, she was seeking love. Emma was the one to break the kiss and when she did she whispered into Regina's ear when she went into another hug. "You."

Their hugs were becoming somewhat of a drug to each woman. Soon Emma noticed how crazy she was to think Regina really wanted this. Regina wasn't in the right emotional state for this, and all Emma should be in that moment was support- If she could actually figure out how to support Regina.

Emma pulled away a moved to the door of the bathroom. "I should go," she didn't wait for a reply; she just turned and walked away.

When she got to the stairs the heard Regina. "Emma?" It was soft but Regina had followed her out so it was heard.

"Yeah?" Emma smiled softly back towards Regina.

"Can you stay?"

Emma's smile reached her eyes. She rushed over to Regina taking her hands in her own and hugged her softly. "Yes." Perhaps things were being rushed, and a conversation would definitely need to be had, Emma thought but she didn't really care when she saw a smile matching her own on Regina's face.

They both walked into Regina's room, lying on her bed.  
Regina lying on her side one arm over Emma's waist and her head on Emma's chest. Emma lay on her back with one hand on top over Regina's and the other on the small on Regina's back. It felt right.

"Thank you" Regina whispered as her eyes drooped shut.

This feels right.


End file.
